God's wicked plan
by NickWheelson
Summary: (I'm terrible in summaries.) This is a story of a boy who is chosen by God himself to live life anew in another world. Of course the God is wicked as he doesn't give the boy any kind of choice in this matter, but as wicked as he is he grants the boy power beyond his wildest dreams.


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything from **hai to gensou no grimgar** except for my own OC. The manga, light novels and anime are owned by their respected company's.

 **Character Bio**

Transmutation the Power/Ability to:

-Alter the forms/structure of beings/objects. The power to **alter the forms/structure of beings/objects.** Sub-power of  Magic and Science Manipulation.

 **Also Called:**

 _Polymorphing_

 _Transfiguration_

 _Transformation Inducement_

 _Transmogrification_

 **Capabilities**

The user can transform, alter or transmute matter, energy, elements, objects, beings (animals, aliens, mythical beings, etc.), etc into anything else, either completely or partially, permanently or temporarily.

 **Applications ( What applies to this power).**

-Animal Transformation

-Anthropomorphism

-Antimatter Transmutation

-Beast Transformation

-Chemistry Manipulation

-Cloth Transmutation

-Constellation Transmogrification

-Elemental Transmutation

-Energy Conversion

-Energy Transmutation

-Gas Transmutation

-Matter Transmutation

-Mutation Inducement

-Nature Transmutation

-Object Creation Touch

-Organic Transmutation

-Partial Transformation

-Power Transmutation

-Shapeshifting Inducement

-Size Manipulation

-Total Conversion

-Weapon Transformation

 **I was looking around on the superpower wiki when I found this power. I hope its cool because I always wanted to write a fanfiction with an OC as an alchemist or something like that. Please if you review my fanfiction I would really appreciate some feedback.**

 **P.S.** This is my first ever fanfiction so expect some problems and english is not my first language, but still I am trying my best to fix all the grammar in the story. Please enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

I awoke to a harsh world. The floor I woke up on was cold as ice. And all I could see was darkness. I didn't know where I was or how I got there. But there is one thing I did know. I wanted to go home where ever my it was. I was usually a loner and I loved to learn new things. I also liked everything that was related to _fantasy_. I know funny right well the reason for that is because in fantasy manga, anime or novels the characters always found a way to overcome their burden. And because it was fucking cool. But when I found myself in that situation I didn't know what to do.

" _Your soul forever it will burn, a new gift now you will earn."_ A voice spoke from the darkness.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked scared for my life with my heart pounding 100 miles/hour.

" _But why is that your soul so bright, can always shine trough the darkest night?"_

"Show yourself!" I yelled.

" _Because all you do is dream of fame, to earn a title, to be known by name."_

"What are you talking about? Yeah so what if I dream about fantasy?!" I answered.

" _Your wish for fame is just so great, that now I have to change your fate."_

"What!?" I yelled shocked at the voice: "Who the fuck are you?!" I demanded to know.

" _Still mortal you do not see, I am the earth the sea the sky, that's me!"_ The voice yelled out that last part even if it rimed.

"What do you want from me?!" That was my final yell since the next thing he said shocked me speechless.

" _You always loved to play a game, now I send you to a world of blood and pain. You will learn to live in fear, so understand these next words crystal clear. I AM GOD DEAR CHILD OF MAN, NOW LISTEN WELL TO MY GRAND PLAN. These powers now you will receive, but don't you think that I deceive. These powers now forever yours, now you'll appear at Grimgar's shores._

"Wa-Wait!" Was the only thing I could say before a bright light appeared and then suddenly I was under water. I swam to the surface as quickly as I could. When I finally emerged I coughed out the water in my lungs and swam to shore.

I then lost consciousness. I awoke to an unfamiliar ceiling which was made of wood. I got up from the bed and looked around the room I was in. The room itself was made of stone and the walls were cold to the touch. I looked at a mirror that was on a wall. Where was I? I couldn't remember where I was from or how I got here. I noticed a big book on a small table by the bed. I walked over to the table and touched the book.

" _Why hello dear child of man, this is where we meet again."_ Said a sinister voice.

"Who is this?" I asked.

" _There isn't enough time to stay and talk, so might I suggest that you start to walk."_ The sinister voice spoke again.

I listened to the voice and started walking toward the door.

" _Take the book you mortal man, you'll need its help as much as you can."_ Said the sinister voice. I didn't argue and took the book with me. But it was a bit big to carry around. But that is when I noticed a small leather pouch on the floor near the door (Huh so even I can rhyme). I picked up the pouch and walked towards the door then opened it. The door itself was poorly made. The hinges looked like they were going to give out at any moment.

I walked trough the door which led to a hallway. I started walking down the hallway which led to some stairs. The stairs only went up which means I was in the lowest level of a building or a structure. I started walking up those stairs, but stopped as a voice called out to me:

"Oh, your up." Said a feminine voice. I looked up to notice a female priest. She wore a white robe with a cross necklace. Her hair was green as were her eyes. She was slightly taller than me. She looked about 21 years old. I nodded at her previous statement.

"Good, then would you please follow me?"

She said as she gestured me to follow her. As I was walking behind her I noticed that there weren't a lot of people around. She started to open a door which quickly got my attention. She stepped inside and held the door open. I walked in to what looked like a dinning area.

"Please take a seat at the table and I will bring you something to eat." She said as she quickly turned around and opened yet another door to what I presumed was the kitchen.

She came back with a platter of food and set it in front of me:

"Please have as much as you'd like."

She said as she pour some what I presumed was water in a wooden cup. I ate the food and drank all of the water she poured. After the meal I stood up away from the table and looked at her.

"Why did you help me?"

I asked. She looked at me confused, but then gave me a gentle smile and I have to say that she was cute.

"It is a clerics duty to help others. When I found you at the shore I first thought that you were dead. But upon closer inspection I saw that you were unconscious. So I brought you to my home."

She ended her speech with a smile. I looked at her:

"Isn't this a church?" I asked.

She laughed:

"Yes we clerics live in this church to help others that may have been wounded, poisoned or cursed. I myself deal with both wounds and curses."

She said with a smile.

I nodded in understanding:

"Well then, thank you for saving my life. I'll be sure to pay you back." I said. And then I remembered something. What currency did this world have:

"May I ask for a favor?" I asked.

"Please do." She said.

"Well I was going to ask what kind of currency does this world have." My words only gave her a confused expression.

"Well there is gold which is the most valuable substance, next is silver and the least valuable substance is bronze." She said while extending the fingers on her left hand as she was counting.

I nodded in understanding. I bowed my head: " I'm sorry, but I have another favor to ask you." I said trying to apologize.

"No, no its not a bother at all. Please ask away." She said smiling.

"Where can I get a job?" I asked.

She looked shocked, but quickly regained her composure: "Well many people get a job as a volunteer solder in the army. There are many people that have other talents as well such as craftsman, merchants and other jobs that deal with selling goods. I myself became a priest because I was born with the blessing of mana and magic. So I decided that I would dedicate my life helping adventurers, solders and all off the other people that need my help." She said proudly.

I nodded in understanding.

' _So to get a job I either have to become a craftsman, merchant or volunteer solder.'_ I thought to myself. I stood up and thanked her for everything, but she stopped me.

She said that I should at least stay one more night. I couldn't argue since I had nowhere to go for now. I went back to my room and closed the door. I put my pouch on the table and sat on the bed. Then suddenly the book in the pouch started glowing.

It was weird. Like it was calling out to me. So I went over to the table and took out the book out of the pouch. I looked at it while the book itself was still glowing. It was a old book. Old enough to have mold on it though none could be seen.

I shrugged as I opened the book. Then suddenly I felt like the knowledge from the book was suddenly being poured into my brain. It was like my brain itself was on fire.

When the pain subsided the book bursted into flames as it instantly turned to ash. I walked over to the bed and sat down trying to recap what had just happened. I searched my brain for answers, but all I could think of was transmutations. It was weird. Like all the knowledge of anything to do with transmutation was directly taught to me in an instant. But that's not all. Not only did I gain the knowledge, but the skills as well.

I laid back in the bed letting my head rest on the soft pillow. My eyes began to fell very heavy. And they got heavier and heavier until my eyes closed and I was taken away by slumber.

* * *

 **And this is the first chapter. More are on their way.**

 **Also please review and comment on this story. Maybe even share.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
